


У тебя в голове

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Series, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12549756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Форду по-прежнему снятся сны.





	У тебя в голове

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Your Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022094) by [youjik33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjik33/pseuds/youjik33). 



> Разрешение получено.

Форд с трудом приходит в себя — в горле бьётся крик, пальцы Стэна сжимают воротник его пижамы.  
— Это просто сон, — заявляет Стэн, прижимая Форда к кровати. — Самый обычный кошмар. Его здесь нет.  
В каюте полумрак, но Форд точно знает, что у его брата нормальные зрачки. Он дотрагивается до саднящей челюсти.  
— Ты ударил меня.  
Стэну хватает наглости принять сожалеющий вид.  
— Ты никак не просыпался. И если твои сны хотя бы наполовину так ужасны, как мои, то лучше уж отхватить разок по зубам.


End file.
